Looking In
by HandsofftheShinyShirtitsmine
Summary: Two NY girls are transported to Hogwarts after an accident on platform 9 34. However, their arrival in the wizarding world is no accident. Chapter 8 up. My apologies for the bad summary!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This fic is a co-written work between myself and my friend Cassie, who posted it on the WB Harry Potter Forums- it received high reviews. Therefore, it is obviously not entirely in my writing style, and is not as fluid and detailed as some of my other work. However, if you are a fan of Harry Potter and the Sacred Soul of Vietsvar or some of my previously-posted fanfiction, you may find that you enjoy it just as well. Sometimes change is good. Enjoy.

Looking In

Rated PG-13

By: Handsofftheshinyshirtitsmine Co Author: Cassie

Chapter 1

Cassie lazily pushed a strand of her blonde hair back behind her ear as she wandered aimlessly down a London street with her friend Dee. Both girls were burdened with many large shopping bags filled with clothes and makeup from a long early-morning shopping trip, and they were quiet and content from the huge breakfast they had just eaten. So they walked in total silence between them, listening to the traffic and the people of the city they had been visiting all summer, saddened a bit by the fact that they were leaving the next day. "This sucks" Dee commented dryly, breaking the silence. She looked over at Cassie, who nodded in agreement, that thought having crossed her mind only moments before.

"Well, it's been great" she responded after some time. Words seemed hart to find to describe just how either of them felt, and both drifted off into their own minds once again.

Though the day was already warm, a cool breeze picked up in the early-September air, promising the onset of autumn, making the outdoors a popular place to spend the day. As the two girls approached the train station, they could see a bustle of picnic-basket toting mothers and young children heading out to catch a train into the country for the day. "Wanna take one last train ride?" Dee suggested, stopping so suddenly that a freckled-faced, redheaded boy plowed clumsily into her. "Excuse you" she snapped. He blushed and hurried into the train station followed by a girl with very similar features as the boy and a boy with shaggy black hair. "That was rude" Cassie said pushing her hair once again out of her face.

"Yeah it was, so what about that train ride?" Dee replied. Cassie nodded and the two girls walked into the station and joined the large crowd of people. They bought their tickets and proceeded towards platform 10. "Look Dee, there is the boy that ran into you" Cassie said pointing in the other direction. Dee turned to look but saw no one. Cassie then started to laugh, causing Dee to push her playfully towards the barrier between platforms 9 and 10.

Seconds later, Cassie stumbled onto another platform. Catching her balance, she again pushed back her hair, and looked up at a sign, which read 'PLATFORM 9 ¾' "Uhh...Dee... where are you?" she stammered, a bit dazed, and extremely confused. She looked at the barrier, and soon began to yell vociferously "Dee! This isn't funny! Where are you?!" Cassie jumped a few times, repeating the name of her companion, which earned her more than a few queer looks from some of the people milling about.

On the other side, Dee stared stupidly at the barrier through which her friend had just passed. "Umm.... Alright..." she muttered, taking a step backwards and cocking one well-arched eyebrow onto her forehead. "I always knew these old-world countries were a bit weird" Now pursing her lips, she stepped forwards to touch the bricks, which failed to move and felt completely normal. The dark-haired girl stepped back again, replaying what had happened over and over in her mind. "I wonder," she murmured. Dee them took a few more steps backward and lunged towards the barrier.

Cassie began to notice the odd looks that she was receiving and tried to say something, but was out short by none other than Dee who collided with her. Dee stood up and brushed off her pants, before pulling Cassie to her feet. Cassie, happy not to be alone, hugged Dee exuberantly not noticing the fact that their collision had scattered all the items from their shopping about the platform.

"Where are we?" Dee asked absently when the hug was ended. Her large blue eyes traveled across their surroundings, and then back at Cassie, who shrugged.

"Platform 9 ¾?" She offered. Dee cast her a look.

"Thanks" she responded sarcastically, before turning to a boy who had tapped her on the shoulder. It was the same redheaded teenager who had hit her outside the train station. "WHO ARE YOU?" she was slightly irked, and her furious expression caused the boy to turn as crimson as his hair. "Uhh... Ron Weasley..." he stammered, and nervously he extended his hand to give her a pink and white sneaker that had been flying out of the shopping bag. Now it was Dee's turn to blush.

"Oh, Thank you" she mumbled, taking the shoe from him sheepishly. Cassie snickered, and covered her mouth with her hand in order to hide her smile. "Um, where are we?" Dee asked Ron.

"Platform 9 ¾" He answered simply. "If your headed to Hogwarts, your in the right place." Now the boy's companions returned to his side, and before Dee could inquire as to what exactly Hogwarts was, they drug him away. A rather confused expression passed over both of their faces briefly. "Whats Hogwarts?" Cassie asked of no one in particular. Dee shrugged in response, and both girls looked about them. "So...uh...how do you think we get out of her?"

"Probably like we got in," Dee concluded simply, and she cast Cassie an extremely sly look. "But aren't you a little curious as to what Hogwarts is?" She pointed to the train, which was waiting at the platform, on the side of which were written the words 'HOGWARTS EXPRESS' "I guess" Cassie agreed, nodding firmly.

"Are you thinking what I think you are?" Both stared at the train for a long moment, and Dee broke into a huge grin.

"Oh yeah..." she whispered excitedly. The people about them had already started to file into the cars.

"Well we should probably get on if we're going" Cassie concluded, resigning to the fact that she couldn't argue with her friend. Still looking at the train, Dee nodded, before stopping to pick up a sweater that had tumbled from its bag. Soon Cassie followed suit, and when they had managed to gather their belongings, they headed for the train, along with the last of the passengers.

"Do you think they'll notice that we don't have any tickets?" Cassie hissed as they scrambled into the nearest car. Dee shrugged.

"Possibly" she replied, searching for an empty compartment while they made their way through the train. Cassie's face fell, worried, as she was drug rather harshly into the first empty compartment that Dee found. "Geez!" she exclaimed, catching her balance and straightening her hair. Hee merely grinned at her. "You're really into this, aren't you?" Her friend flopped down on one of the cushioned benches, her masses of dark curls splaying about her head wildly. "Aren't you?" Dee replied from somewhere underneath her hair. Cassie looked at her, unable to deny that she was enjoying their 'adventure', and seated herself on the bench on the opposite wall.

The two sat in silence for a moment, listening to the sounds of the train's passengers as they readied, quite excitedly, for the coming voyage.

"Im hungry" Dee moaned suddenly, sitting up and shaking her locks away from her face. She looked about herself anxiously, as though expecting a hamburger to appear out of nowhere, causing Cassie to roll her eyes.

"What else is new?" she remarked, "so am I" Cassie moved to open their compartment door, and jumped when someone did it for her. "Well aren't you just pretty" the boy who had opened the door sneered at her as Cassie stared at him. He was blonde; pale skinned, with dark, sly eyes that glistened at her. Standing behind him to one side were two blocky, stupid-looking teenage boys. Cassie forced herself to look away as she blushed furiously.

"Can I help you?" Dee inquired, her tone harsh and suspicious. The blonde's gaze now flashed to where Dee stood, one hand placed on her hip, her expression unhappy, and one eyebrow cocked high on her forehead. "Well, you see, my friends her, Crabbe..." he motioned to one side of the boys, and then the other "... and Goyle, and myself, we usually sit in this compartment. Actually, we always do." He pushed his way past Cassie, in the process grabbing at her backside. She whirled around towards him, scowling fiercely.

"Hey!" she growled. The boy ignored her.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Dee asked angrily, stepping forward, and frowning. "You don't know how lucky you are, how luck it is that im a pacifist!" she exclaimed. The blonde merely grinned.

"Why Im Draco Malfoy. I don't suppose you know of me?" I know that I don't know you." All this time, Cassie had been boring holes into the back of Malfoy's head, and now she grabbed his shoulder. "What the" he stammered, cut off when Cassie's foot landed harshly between his legs.

Malfoy's eyes widened and he fell to his knees, sputtering like a fool. Seeing Draco hit the floor, Crabbe and Goyle lunged forward, one grabbing Cassie, the other whipping a stick out of his back pocket.

"Let her go!" Dee screamed.

"Shut her up!" Goyle grunted. By now, other train passengers had heard the commotion and many came rushing to see the cause. Among them Ron Weasley and his companions. Dee was fending off Crabbe, who was attempting to clamp his hand over her mouth, by darting about the compartment, and upon seeing Ron enter, dashed behind him. "Help!" she squealed, ducking around him and hiding.

"How?" he responded nervously as the large boy leapt towards him. The black-haired boy stepped forward, a stick in his hand, which he pointed towards Crabbe. "Bugger off, Crabber" he warned, then waving the stick towards Goyle. "Malfoy, Goyle..." The two boys stared at their aggressor. Malfoy rummaged in his pocket, struggling to stand and now Ron drew out a stick also. "This has to stop here!" Dee yelled, a sudden surge of courage allowing her to stand and stride into the middle of the throng. She scowled at them all intently, her deep-blue eyes narrowed and her chin raised regally. Cassie took advantage of Goyle's moment of stunned silence and tore herself free, running to Dee. "I don't know what you intended to do to one another, or how, but I wont allow it. The violence has to stop right now." Though not large or imposing in any way, Dee was easily taking control of the situation. "Malfoy, if it is true that this compartment is always yours, Cassie and I can easily find somewhere else to sit. I apologize for any inconvenience" With this, she gathered her share of the bags and slipped past Ron and the black-haired boy into the hallway. Cassie looked at Malfoy and his two flunkies for a moment, and then followed suit, Ron and his companions at her heels. "Uh, you guys can sit with us if you want..."Ron offered, siding up by Dee, and casting her a wavering grin. "It might be a bit crowded but it should be okay."

"Alright, thanks" she accepted, looking at Cassie, who nodded.

They followed the two boys and the two females who were with them to another compartment. Inside it, a white owl looked at them serenely from atop a pile of trunks as they all crammed together on the benches. Once settled, Dee extended her hand towards Ron. "Im Denise, but everyone calls me Dee. Im sorry that I was so rude to you earlier" she said softly. He shook her hand and blushed as she smiled warmly at him.

"Its okay" he managed to say.

"And im Cassie" Now he took her hand, shaking it firmly. Dee looked over at his friends, her look inquiring.

"Harry Potter" The black-haired boy introduced himself. "These are Ginny Weasley" the red-haired girl grinned.

"Ron's sister, I presume" Dee remarked. Ginny nodded.

"And Hermione Granger: the unfamiliar girl put in. She had rather fluffy brown hair and an intelligent expression. She was not al that different from Dee.

"That was pretty impressive, what you two did back there" Hermione commented. She smiled across at them, and began to pet an extremely fluffy ginger cat who had climbed onto her lap.

"Yeah" Harry agreed. "... but why didn't you just use your wands?"

"Wands?" Cassie asked, looking over at Dee.

"Like... magic wands?" Dee guessed with a small shrug. Harry and Ron exchanged a confused glance, and then Harry pulled his stick from his pocket again.

"Yeah, you can say that. Don't you have wands?" Harry responded, handing his wand to Cassie.

"Umm, no" Dee's face fell into confusion as she looked at the wand that Cassie held gingerly in her hands. "Are you guys members of occult?"

"... an occult?" Ron piped. "Don't you know about the wizarding world?"

"Not exactly" Cassie responded, returning Harry's wand to him.

"Then why are you going to Hogwarts?" Ginny asked.

"Because we can" Dee reached across to pet Hermione's feline companion. "So... what exactly is Hogwarts?"

A/N: Well there is the first chapter. The plot hasn't even started yet, so if you're looking for one, wait until next chapter! wink


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay so I said that the plot began this chapter. I lied! Hehe!

Looking In

Rated: Pg-13

By: Handsofftheshinyshirtitsmine Co Author: Cassie

Chapter 2

"That's our school." Hermione said, "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Cassie and Dee stared at the castle looming before them their jaws slightly slack. Neither had ever seen a building as grand or imposing as Hogwarts in their rural New York home, and were more that a little subdued in its presence.

"Whoa." Cassie murmured, barley audible over a distant voice shouting "Firs' years over here!" Dee nodded, and she looked up at the top of the highest tower. "Its amazing..." She commented to no one in particular in an awed, breathy tone.

"Look, we have to go inside," Harry told the girls, motioning towards a group of horse-less carriages that were nearby.

"Alright" Dee replied. "But where should we go?" All heads swiveled towards Hermione, who had already demonstrated a know-it-all attitude worse even that Dee's.

"The cave..." She said thoughtfully "...the big one in the forbidden forest."

"What cave?" Ron asked.

"You guys have never been there. Its my refuge, its not far from the castle." Hermione replied hurriedly. "Get in our carriage and hide outside the castle. During dinner I'll come show you the way."

The small group hurried towards the nearest carriage.

"A cave" Cassie whispered to Dee. Being the girly-girl that she was the thought of staying in a cave in the middle of a forest dubbed "forbidden" was a bit more that Cassie could handle.

"I know!" Dee nodded, loving their adventure more with each passing moment. They piled into the carriage, and settled down among Ron, Harry, and Hermione in rather cramped quarters.

"Umm, how do these carriages move?" Cassie asked as they began to lurch forward.

"They're pulled." Harry responded. The blonde girl and her friend looked out the small window and then turned back.

"By what?" Dee hissed. "Magic?"

"No, it's an extremely long story." Ron said as the carriage began to slow.

"We'll explain it soon." Hermione promised. She then opened the door.

"For now, hide by those bushes!" She pointed out the door and then ushered Dee and Cassie out of the carriages. I'll be out soon."

Dee and Cassie slipped past the horde of students swarming towards the door, hurrying into the bushes.

"Ouch, Dee that was my foot! Cassie hissed.

"Sorry, branch was poking my leg." Dee apologized, clambering by Cassie and kneeling down beside her. The two remained cramped in the space, cold and weary, for what seemed like an eternity before they heard Hermione come out.

Dee...? Cassie...?" She called softly, making her way around the corner.

"Over here!" Dee replied, standing up and waving her arms. Hermione smiled and looked about quickly.

"C'mon!" She said, her manner more relaxed. "I have to be back in a few minutes." Dee and Cassie climbed out of the bushes and jogged over to meet Hermione lugging their bags. "Its not that far. One of us will come see you a few times a day, and we'll try to sneak you up to the common room or the showers now and then." She said as they walked quickly toward a forest looming a short ways away. "We'll bring you food and blankets and such by tomorrow night." She smiled kindly at them.

"Its really nice of you to do that. Dee commented.

"Won't we have blankets tonight?" Cassie worried aloud. They had just entered the forest, and Cassie was feeling chilled.

"Probably not, unless Ron and Harry bring them to you. I have duties that I have to tend to." Hermione responded. She had lit her wand so that they could see where they were headed, and they could vaguely see the outline of a dark cave ahead.

As they inched towards the cave, Cassie began to whimper. "Here are." Hermione said, ushering Cassie and Dee into the cave. "Either Harry or Ron will come back tonight or we'll all came tomorrow." She continued. Dee nodded. "Thank you." She replied. Cassie lingered near the mouth of the structure, continuing to whimper. Hermione lit a torch painted in the ground with the flame from her wand, and then smiled.

I'll see you tomorrow then." She said tom them, and she walked slowly away.

"This is... uhh... cozy." Dee commented, settling herself down on a rock after brushing the dirt from it. Cassie stared out the forest, her whimpering now ceased, and she was entirely quiet. Dee gave up the attempting to start a conversation, and fell into silence. The two passed the time looking in different directions, listening to the flame of the torch as it crackled, and the bugs as they chirped, each deep in their own mind.

"Someone is coming." Cassie whispered suddenly after a long while. Dee looked up from her converse sneakers as Cassie hurried away from the entrance.

"Do you think its Ron and Harry?" Dee asked. "Should we put out the fire?"

"No. Don't put it out. Its us" Harry's familiar voice rang out as her entered the cave, followed closely by Ron. Both carried pillows, blankets, and a bundle that the girls assumed contained food.

"Oh, blankets!" Cassie moaned, and she practically fell onto Harry in her excitement to see the supplies. Ron made his way over to Dee and knelt down beside her, handing her some of the many thinks pile din his arms.

"Sorry it took so long." He muttered. She merely smiled at him.

"Thank you." Cassie said, wrapping up in her blanket.

"Its very nice of you to bring us these things." Dee said, also covering herself with a blanket.

"Its nothing." Harry replied smiling at Cassie. Ron nodded; still not looking away from Dee.

"Are you guys going to stay awhile?" Cassie inquired, not thinking the thought of being in the cave without them.

"We can stay a little while." Ron said. Cassie let out a sigh of relief, and Dee giggled, knowing what Cassie was thinking. Ron and Harry settled themselves on the floor and huddled in a couple of the blankets they had brought.

"So how long have you guys been going to this school?" Dee inquired as she placed a pillow on the rock in an attempt to get more comfortable. Cassie shivered and pulled the blanket tighter to herself. Noting his Harry wrapped his arms about her.

"Since we were eleven." Ron finally answered. He continued to look at Dee, and she fidgeted a bit uncomfortable under his gaze.

"So when do you get out?" Cassie asked, relaxing as she warmed. Harry grinned. "Next year is out last year." He replied.

"This year is ours." Dee commented sadly, and Cassie nodded.

The four remained grouped together talking and laughing for several hours, before Harry stretched and yawned.

"We really should get back. We're going to get caught." He managed. Cassie's face fell and she moved a bit closer to him.

"So, umm, where are we going to sleep?" She piped, looking across at Dee, who looked tired but content.

"On the floor?" Ron suggested. Cassie whimpered a moment until Harry began to talk again.

"Maybe we can come up with something by tomorrow." He though aloud. Cassie grinned. "Thanks." She watched his as he stood, and then sighed. Ron too, stood, and abruptly kissed Dee on the cheek. She blushed furiously and waved feebly.

"Bye." Harry said as the two boys left the cave.

"He kissed you!" Cassie hissed excitedly to her stunned friend. Dee stared blankly ahead, her mouth agape. "Dee!" Cassie prompted, still earning her no response. "Dee!" She said again. She knelt down and looked into Dee's unblinking eyes. "Hello!" Irritated, she smacked Dee swiftly upside the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Dee yelped, snapping from her entranced state.

"Nothing, never mind." Cassie replied, knowing it not best to attempt to make conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Here is Chapter 3. I am in the process of editing and revamping all of the chapters, so if they're a little hard to read, please bear with me. I am doing the same with HP and the SSV. **

**Looking In**

**Rated: PG-13**

**By: Handsofftheshinyshirtitsmine**

** Co-Author: Cassie aka cumbacksirius **

**Chapter 3**

**Dee shifted positions uncomfortably, her body cold and stiff on the cave floor. Beside her Cassie groaned at the interruption in her sleep and stole the last of Dee's blankets, causing her decision to wake. She struggled to sit up and bent her neck in an attempt to relieve some of the stiffness. Outside, the sun was only recently up, and the air was still cold and nippy, the grass covered in dew. Dee stood, her joints cracking uncomfortably, and rubbed her arms in an attempt to warm herself. **

**"Oh man…" She moaned, stumbling to the cave mouth, a mix of weariness and a pounding head.**

**The fresh air that enveloped her that instant she stepped out refreshed and awakened her a bit. She blinked in the sunlight and inhaled deeply. It was the first opportunity she had to look at her surroundings in the light, and she found it strikingly beautiful. The ground was dotted with colorful late season flowers, and well-spaced trees slowly merged into the deeper forest. **

**A cracking twig, a sudden noise in the quiet surroundings, caught Dee by surprise. She jumped, and looked about nervously, relieved to see only a small brown deer that had steeped into the clearing. It stared as her for a moment, apprehensive, before lowering its head to graze. Dee watched it, and then took a few quiet steps forward, reaching out her hand towards the graceful animal. It continued to chew on the grass, seemingly oblivious to the girls approach. **

**From inside the cave, Cassie called out Dee's name, concerned about where she had wandered off to. The deer startled, and bound away, leaving Dee standing alone. Cassie came to the cave entrance and leaned against the cool stone, looking at her friend.**

**"You've been out here awhile. Don't you wand to eat something?" Cassie inquired. Dee looked at her and smiled, **

**"Yeah, I guess so." **

**Back inside their hide-away, the two girls sat on the floor, opening one of the bundles that Ron and Harry had brought to them the night before. Inside were some bread and cheese, a few chocolate frogs, and a couple of bottles of water. A not fell out with the food.**

**"Ooh read it!" Cassie prompted eagerly. Dee picked it up and squinted at the scrawled writing.**

**"Sorry there's not much. We'll bring more tomorrow." She read, shrugging a little. **

**"Oh well, at least there's chocolate!" Cassie laughed and opened one of the water bottles.**

**Inside the castle, Ron and Harry were huddled over their own breakfasts, talking fervently about the two girls.**

**"They need beds and a fire." Harry concluded, placing his fork on the table.**

**"I know, but how are we going to give them that without telling a Professor?" Ron inquired. **

**"Simply" Hermione piped in from next to Ron. "We will turn the rocks into feather beds; and Im sure they can make a fire. After all, muggles do camp" she finished. The two boys stared at her in awe. **

**"What? I was thinking about that last night," she stated, taking a drink of her pumpkin juice. **

**"We will go see them during lunch." She suggested. The two boys nodded, their concern a bit stifled. **

**Cassie kicked a rock away from herself bored. She had been sitting or standing in the cave all morning, it had begun to rain soon after they had breakfasted. Dee had been scribbling in a notebook that she had bought the day before most of the time, and Cassie knew that she should not interrupt her friend's writing. She looked over at the dark-haired girl in the corner, whose face was tipped low over the paper as she re-read what she had written. Then, Cassie resigned herself to complete boredom, and fished through some of Dee's bags to find a book to read while she waited for Dee to finish her work.**

**"Biography of Gandhi," she chucked it over her shoulder, "Benedict Arnold..." Again to the floor, "Hmm…" With interest, she pulled out t a large, leather-bound book and thumbed through its away, yellowed pages.**

**Inside, she was caught by the words that lined the top of the pages. They were written entirely in flowing sparkling Latin, but Cassie found that she could read them with ease.**

**'_WITH THE OPENING OF THESE PAGES, THE WORDS SHALL TURN, THE POWER SHALL SHIFT, YOUR LIFE WILL CHANGE.'_ Cassie furrowed her eyebrows, not understanding how she could read a language that she had never learned, or why it said what it did. Concerned, she closed the book and retuned the book to the bag. She then continued to search until she found a book on John Kerry. Pulling the book from the bag, she rolled her eyes and smiled a little. "Geez Dee.." she muttered, looking at the pictures around which her friend had plastered tiny hearts. Cassie shook her had as Dee finished writing, walking over to Cassie. **

**"What are you reading?" She inquired. **

**"One of your books." Cassie replied with a shrug. **

**"I told you that you should have bought some." Dee said, picking up the Biography of Gandhi off the floor. "All hail Gandhi." She laughed as she turned to the first page. **

**Cassie raised her eyebrows at her, and then motioned to her own book.**

**"What about him?" She questioned. Dee grinned. **

**"He is just my love." She responded, her eyes flicking across the pages of the Gandhi biography. "Gandhi is my role model, it would be wonderful to be just like him…" se began to mumble senselessly, and Cassie allowed her attention to drift from her to the mouth of the cave, where s he noted some movement outside. **

**"Dee!" she hissed, shaking her friend's shoulder. "Someone is coming!" Frightened she allowed the book to slip from her hands, falling with a thump to the cave floor, and moved closer to Dee, shaking. Dee looked towards the entrance, and she rose slowly, **

**"I don't think its Ron and Harry," she guessed, pulling Cassie to her feet. "C'mon!" Kicking the mess of books and notebooks out of the way, Dee hurried deeper into the cave, Cassie at her heels. Neither dared to look over their shoulders as they continued into the growing darkness.**

**"Where in the world does this lead to?" Dee wondered aloud as they made their way through the corridors. Behind them, they could hear someone moving about in the main portion of the "cave", the noise following them through the stone.**

**"Its getting really dark" Cassie whined, reaching her hand towards the cold cave wall. Dee eyes strained for her friend's face, and she plundered forward. **

**"Cass!" She wailed, stumbling over a large rock and falling to the ground harshly. The sloped ground carried her a few feet, until she hit another rock.**

**"Oh! Dee!" Cassie hastily, but carefully, found her way to where her friend was lying, propped partially up by the stone. "Oh dear…" She murmured her voice filled with worry. She reached forward, touching Dee's forehead gingerly. She could hear her breathing but could not tell if she was conscious. She kept her hand on the other girl's head, and clapped her other around Dee's thin wrist. She took in a deep breath, and closed her eyes, attempting to clear her mind, which was swimming and whirling. **

**Keeping her eyes closed, she bit her lip and fought to blank her mind. She was overwhelmed by a rush of cool, pure light, and found her hand moving up to a point of Dee's arm that she knew instinctively was shattered. Once her hand rested overlap of the point, she began to whisper in fluid Latin, swaying a bit as she did so. The hand on Dee's head danced across the bloodstained, pale skin in rhythm with the words that Cassie was speaking. **

**Dee's eyes began to flutter wearily, though she was unable to see in the gloom, and a moan escaped her lips. Her head was reeling, but with each passing moment the pain subsided a bit more. Her arm was tingling, yet she could hardly feel her fingers, and her did not immediately notice that Cassie was kneeling over her. **

**"Shh…"Cassie hushed, briefly breaking her Latin to calm her friend, who was stirring uncomfortably. Dee mumbled incoherently and strained to sit up, but some strange strength allowed Cassie to hold her down. **

**Long minutes passed, with each one seeing Dee's vibrant strength and health return slowly. Cassie began to end her speaking and allowed Dee to sit up finally when she was sure that she would be alright. **

**"What… what happened?" Dee croaked before clearing her throat. Cassie stared at her blankly for a moment, and then shook her head.**

**"I… I don't know…" She replied. "It just kind of happened…" She continued to look at Dee, confused.**

**After a few more moment, the girls rose and brushed themselves off. **

**"We can probably head back." Dee suggested.**

**"Are you sure you're okay?" Cassie worried, and Dee nodded. **

**"Yeah, I'm okay." She reassured her. They began to walk cautiously in the direction of the cave entrance. "Shh!" Dee hushed as they rounded the corner. Cassie peered over her shoulder, and watched as a tall, dark-haired figure left the cave.**

**"That was not Hermione, Ron or Harry." Cassie stated. **

**A/N That's not where I wanted to end it, but Cass wouldn't let me have as much of a cliffy as I really wanted! Oh well! Chapter 4 coming soon! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry for the delay in getting Chapter 4 up. Cass' comp died and she types everything. Needless to say, it took awhile. But it is here, and finally the plot is developing!! **

**Looking In **

**Rated PG-13**

**By: Handsofftheshinyshirtitsmine**

**Co Author: Cassie aka cumbacksirius **

**Chapter 4**

**Dee and Cassie hurried into the cave and quickly surveyed their belongings. **

**"My notebook…" Dee whimpered, kneeling down and immediately noting the pad's absence. Frantically, she tossed a few of the books aside, attempting in vain to locate it. "It's gone!" Cassie looked to where her friend was crouching.**

**"What was in it?" Cassie finally asked, noting her friend's concern. **

**"Mostly random musings." She replied. **

**"Was there anything that would…" Cassie however couldn't finish her sentence as Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked into the cave. "Hi," Hermione greeted them cheerfully. Cassie turned around, startled, but kindly returned the niceties. **

**"We thought we would bring you some food," Ron said, handing Dee another bundle.**

**"Thank you." She said sincerely.**

**"Also we thought you would like something comfortable to sleep on." Hermione added, strolling over to two large rocks. "These will do," she flicked her wand and two feather beds appeared. Cassie and Dee stared in awe at the furniture. "As for fire, you will have to make your own." The brown-haired girl informed them. Cassie and Dee nodded. "Well I have classes," she said, heading towards the cave entrance. **

**"Bye," Dee called. Hermione smiled over her shoulder and walked out. **

**"Don't you guys have classes?" Cassie inquired of the boys.**

**"We have a free period." Harry answered. Ron looked at Dee, whose smile had abruptly faded. "Dee, what's wrong?" he asked. Dee began to tell the story of what had happened to them that morning, unconsciously omitting her tale of falling in the other caves. **

**"Was there anything important in your notebook?" Ron asked. **

**"Well…" Dee began, her cheeks tingeing crimson. "…Umm… I did write about you kissing me." Ron gulped and nodded, blushing furiously, while Cassie fought back a round of giggles. **

**"Well, we better be going…" Harry began but Ron jumped in "We'll be back later." He managed.**

**"Bye, Harry" Cassie said sadly, her happy demeanor disappearing.**

**"Bye" he replied. Dee looked at Ron who waved sheepishly. She waved back as the boys left the cave. **

**"Lets clean this mess up." Dee suggested, looking at the mess of books and clothing. Cassie nodded. The girls began picking up, carefully brushing off each item before placing it into a bag. **

**Cassie again was holding the leather bound book, but quickly put it away as Dee came towards her. **

**"What was that?" Dee inquired, raising her slim eyebrows curiously.**

**"A book," Cassie retorted.**

**"I don't remember seeing it before." Dee thought out loud. "Lets read it!" Her entire body showed her excitement.**

**"I'm not in the reading mood," Cassie lied, remembering what had gone on the last time she opened the book.**

**"Okay we'll read it later." Dee agreed. Cassie nodded knowing a compromise was better than arguing with her stubborn friend. **

**Dee watched as Cassie placed the huge volume gingerly on one of the feather beds, immensely curious to her friend's mysterious mood concerning it. She then picked up the same pink and white sneaker Ron had returned to her the day before, a grin playing on her lips. "Hey Cass…" she called out suddenly. Her friend jumped, and then laughed nervously.**

**"Hmm?" she asked, looking back at Dee, whose face was content and thoughtful.**

**"What do you think of Ron?" She inquired quietly, causing Cassie to smile broadly. **

**"Ooh does Dee have a crush?" Cassie quipped.**

**Dee blushed and shook her head. Cassie smiled, knowing her friend enough to understand she was lying. "He's nice; what about Harry?" **

**"Talk about me having a crush!" Dee exclaimed. "I've seen how you look at him, how you swoon when he comes near!" She chucked her shoe in Cassie's direction with a snort. Cassie leapt to her feet with a shriek, and tossed a pillow from the bed at Dee. **

**"Shut up!" she yelled, her face bright. Dee caught the pillow mid-air and turned it back on Cassie.**

**Minutes later the two girls fell onto the separate beds, feathers whirling about them as they caught their breath and laughed. **

**"…No.. really Cass…" Dee managed. "…Harry's cool…" she rolled over, pulling her arms underneath her head to look at her friend. **

**"Ron definitely has a thing for you too." Cassie responded, understanding her friend's rather minimal ability to read guys.**

**"You think…?" Her friend whispered dreamily, causing Cassie to roll her eyes.**

**"He kissed you!" She exclaimed, looking at Dee.**

**"Yeah…I guess that's true…"Dee mused. "But he's not really my type." Her eyes closed thoughtfully. "…Really, actually, Harry really is!" She laughed softly, and Cassie joined in.**

**"Yeah, I can see that…you're into those nerdy ones!" Cassie choked out when she had sufficiently managed to catch her breath. Her friend was struggling to sit up, her stomach sore with her jovial laughter, and she grabbed at the headboard, pulling herself up with it. **

**"Well, Ron is kinda nerdy too…" she commented. She steadied herself against the pillows and glanced at Cassie. "…But no, he's more dweeby, isn't he?" At this remark, Cassie was overcome my yet another fit of giggles. Dee raised an eyebrow in the blonde's direction and grinned. **

**Soon afterwards, the comfort of the feather beds and the warmth of the multitude of blankets, wiled both into sleep, neither one having gained enough sleep the previous night. **

**_Dee raised her hands, palms towards the sky, feeling the raindrops as they began to pour down upon her. She looked about her. Darkness was closing in quickly, encroaching upon the rock where she was perched like a think cloud. With the darkness came silence of an unnerving type. Dee, however, found herself to be completely undisturbed. The rain began to fall harder now, and she settled herself into a seated position, tipping her head backwards in order to feel the water on her pale skinned face._**

**_The deer had long ago stepped from the forest in order to regard Dee with placid brown eyes. Now it strode fearlessly forward, placing its hooves onto the stone, its long muzzle inches from Dee's face._**

**_Dee looked at it, not bothered as she reached out to touch the bloody fur and gaze into the suddenly dead eyes. Abruptly, the deer fell forward into her lap in a writhing heap, and lovingly, she embraced it. _**

**Cassie looked at her friend as she awoke, startled.**

**Her eyes were huge with some unsaid horror, and she looked at her hands as though expecting them to be covered in something. Cassie had awakened almost an hour before, and she rose from where she was sitting by the fire, coming to her friend's side. **

**"Dee…" she whispered, taking her friends wrist gently and placing her hand onto the bed gently. "Shh… shh.. you're all right, it was just a dream." Dee turned her head to look at her, her expressing still one of shock, and she blinked. **

**"Cass…" she said softly. "I need to see that book."**

**Cassie reluctantly pulled the bag containing the aged volume out from beneath the bed, and removed it, handing it to Dee. Dee took it, and slowly opened the cover. **

**"Latin…" she whispered, trailing her fingers down the page. "Can you read it too?" Cassie nodded. Dee scanned the text, thumbing anxiously though the next few pages. "What do you think it means?" She asked, referring to the words at the very top.**

**"I don't know." Cassie admitted. "But I don't like it."**

**Both pairs of eyes fell onto the cave mouth as the deer slumped onto the cave floor.**

**A/N Well there's chapter 4. Finally I can leave it with a bit of a cliffy! Watch for Chapter 5 soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Well first of all I must apologize about not posting this at the same time as HP and the SSV. Cass sent me the email with it attached but I didn't save it, having a blonde moment despite the fact that I am in no way blonde. I realize that this chapter is boring towards the middle but it gets better and the plot really begins. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Insert standard one here.**

**Looking In **

**Rated PG-13 **

**By: Handsofftheshinyshirtitsmime**

** Co Author: Cassie aka cumbacksirius**

**Chapter 5**

**"Oh God…" Dee hissed, leaping from the bed and going to the deer, which was drawing in a ragged, painful breaths. **

**"What?" Cassie inquired from a safe distance away. "What's wrong?" Dee failed to respond as she unthinkingly took the suffering animal in her arms, and Cassie watched as Dee began to cry into the animals' fur, her hand stroking its heaving side. "It's going to happen again." Cassie mouthed, hearing her friend begin to speak in Latin, just as she had. **

**Cassie continued to watch, frightened, but unable to turn away from the sight. Dee's Latin was not a chant, as hers had been, but rather, a song that undulated and echoed through the cave. Her eyes were closed, tears falling into the deer's hide, as her hands rose and feel with each of the animal's breaths. Each of which was steadier than the one that came before it. **

**Dee's eyes fluttered open, an unnatural crystal blue color tinting them, and she lifted the deer's head to look into its eyes, her Latin stopping abruptly. Cassie's eyebrows furrowed over her nose, but she was still and silent. As suddenly as the deer has collapsed into the cave, it leapt to its feet and bounded back outdoors. Now Cassie spoke. **

**"Umm, Dee…" she whispered, stepping forward towards her friend, who sat motionless on the cave floor. "Dee…" she laid a hand on the other girls thin shoulder. Dee jumped.**

**"Oh my! Cass, don't do that!" Dee scolded, her head whirling about to look into Cassie's face. **

**"Sorry," Cassie mumbled. Dee smiled, and she patted the stone floor beside her. "Its alright. C'mon, sit down," she said. Cassie noted a streak of blood running down the side of Dee's face, and wiped it off as she sat. She noted that Dee's eyes had regained their natural shade of blue, and that her friend acted as though nothing had happened. **

**"Dee, you just healed that deer. Like I healed you, you know?" **

**"I know that I did." Dee responded softly, and she looked out the cave door, silent and thoughtful. Cassie frowned. **

**"How do you think we do this?" She wondered aloud, not entirely expecting an answer. **

**"I don't know, but it first started when I read that book" Cassie murmured. **

**Dee looked at her, surprised, and grinned as though she had thought of something. "Maybe the answer is in the book," the bookworm blurted out. Dee, however, didn't get a chance to look at the book as Ron appeared through the entrance, closely followed by Harry and Hermione. **

**"What happened?" Ron asked, noting the blood on Dee's shirt. Dee searched for an answer without telling them exactly what happened. "Uh…" she stuttered. **

**"Its paint!" Cassie thought out loud, her eyes widening. The trio looked at the girls, confused. **

**"Uh, yeah, I was painting in a sketch book that I bought and it got all over me," Dee hoped they wouldn't see through her lie, and she flashed them a wavering smile. **

**"It looks like blood to me," Hermione murmured, but no one other than Dee heard her. Dee laughed nervously. Luckily, in a matter of moments, the whole issue was forgotten. **

**"Don't you have classes?" Cassie asked, while talking a bite of the food that she just snatched from Harry. **

**"It's lunch time up at the castle," Hermione replied simply.**

**"Oh," Cassie responded, feeling a bit stupid for not having a watch or a way to tell the time. **

**"I guess after her nap she lost track of time," Dee commented, noting her discomfort. Everything fell silent for a few long moments, before Hermione said, "I'm heading back so that I'm not late" **

**"Bye" Cassie chirped. Hermione waved over her shoulder as Cassie turned her attentions back to Harry and Ron. "What about you?" Dee inquired, a bit more harshly than she had intended. **

**"Lunch isn't over for another 20 minutes," Harry answered simply. Dee nodded as Cassie stared at her, wondering what seemed to be wrong.**

**"You look exhausted," Ron informed Dee. She blinked a few times and sighed, but shook her head, "Maybe just a little." Cassie laughed, causing Dee to look in her direction, only to see her talking with Harry. He, too, was laughing. **

**"What's so funny?" she wondered aloud, feeling self -conscious. **

**"Oh nothing," Cassie replied with a little wave of her hand. Ron then looked at his watch, "Bloody hell Harry, we're going to be late!" Harry scrambled to his feet and followed Ron out of the cave, neither bothering to wave. **

**"Well, that was a rather dull and uncomfortable visit, n'est pas?" Dee remarked, mingling French into her English as she had a way of doing. Cassie noted this and tossed Dee a light scowl.**

**"Dee, you're doing it again." She warned. Dee grinned. **

**"Sorry, sometimes it just happens." Came her simple response, as she sniffed a large biscuit and then nibbled on it casually. Cassie rolled her eyes and gave up for what seemed to her the millionth time in the past two days. "You know, if the answer could be somewhere in that book, we really should stop shoving it underneath the bed and read it already." Dee mused as she finished chewing on a bite of biscuit. **

**"Yeah, I guess." Cassie conceded, making her way to the plush feather bed, underneath which she had stashed the eerie book. "But remember that reading it was YOUR idea!" She crouched down and reached for the book frantically.**

**"Why would I ever deny wanting to read?" Dee laughed, striding over to Cassie and talking the book, from her hands the instant she lifted it. "Anyway, we really need a reason for these 'healing' incident." With that, she settled herself down on the bed and once again opened the aged volume. Cassie, too, sat down, looking over Dee's shoulder.**

**Again, the Latin flowing across the worn, yellow pages, translated itself instantly as it reached the girls. **

**'FROM TIME IMMEMORABLE TO TIME CURRENT HAS PASSED ON THE PROPHECIES. Some came to pass, as others are forgotten and never come to light. Among these ancient and long lost tales of the Deux Jeune Filles, the two young healers who must be together to perform their world saving feats. You, who read this page, be aware! The text on these pages had been written only for the eyes of the Deux Jeune Filles, and only they may see this true message. Ponder, if you will, what this means for you, Denise and Cassandra, as you read these words…' The two girls looked at one another, startled. **

**"Umm…" Cassie fumbled for a word, and Dee cleared her throat nervously. **

**"Cass…" she muttered. "It says out names."**

**-----**

**_His eyes opened slowly, the darkness that enveloped him pressing and invading from all sides._**

**"_The Deux Jeune Filles…" he whispered, in a voice law and raspy from disuse. _**

**-----**

**Cassie and Dee had long before put the book away and fallen into silent contemplation of its contents. Time passed, though they failed to notice. Dee chewed on the end of a pen that she had used to pull up her hair, which was now tumbling lazily down her back, and Cassie had buried her head in her pillows. **

**"Should we tell anyone about this? Ron or Harry… Hermione maybe?" Cassie asked. Dee bit the pen top hard enough to make it crack, and then whipped it away from her mouth just before it began to spray blue ink in all directions.**

**"No!" she wailed. Cassie looked over at her. **

**"No, we shouldn't tell them, or no, your pen just exploded?" She pressed. **

**"Both." Dee responded, chucking the pen away from her. "I mean, no, lets not say anything to the others, at least not just yet."**

**They might know about the prophecy of the Deux Jeune Filles, at least, Hermione might. But if they don't, we'll have to explain, and neither of us have a clue what the hell is going on." Dee climbed from her bed and began pawing through the food they had been given earlier, desperate for a piece of chocolate to help calm her nerves. **

**"Yeah, I guess that's probably a good idea." Cassie agreed. She noted the pile of chocolate frogs that Dee had uncovered and stuck out her lower lip until her friend tossed one to her.**

**"Stop that!" Dee scolded good-naturedly. Then she frowned. "Hey Cass…" She looked somberly at her friend, who was digging eagerly into her chocolate frog.**

**"Mmm…" Cassie swallowed. "What Dee?"**

**"What do you think they think happened to us at home?" Dee wondered. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Well here's chapter 6. It really is just a whole lot of reminiscing, explanations of things that are said, dreams, and so on. However, though it is dull, it leads up to next chapter, which is my favorite so far! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Though together Cass and I are amazing, we are not amazing enough to have come up with anything related to Harry Potter before J.K. Rowling did. She owns it. **

**Looking In **

**Rated PG-13**

**By: Handsofftheshinyshirtitsmine**

**Co-Author cumbacksirius aka Cassie **

**Chapter 6**

**_Dee looked about at her leopard print and pink adorned bedroom one last time, straightening the books on her desk and then closing the blind. "Be back in two months," she whispered to a small porcelain angel sitting on a shelf. She wound it up, and as she left the room, it played 'The wind beneath my wings.'_**

**_Her family and Cass were waiting for her as her door clicked shut. _**

**"_Are you ready?" Her father asked her and she nodded._**

**"_Yeah, let's go"_**

**_They reached the airport, where Cassie's family was waiting to say goodbye. Cassie picked up her brother and kissed his forehead. "I'll be back in two months," She whispered, then turning to see Dee hugging her family. Her grandmother had brought her almost-year-old cousin Keera with them, and Dee seemed reluctant to let her go. Cassie understood how she was feeling as she again kissed Nate's head._**

**_"Flight 283 Delta, Buffalo to London is now boarding at gate 3." The girls simultaneously looked up at the loudspeaker and then at one another, handing the babies back to their families._**

**"_Have a good time." Dee's mom said as she hugged her, followed by her grandmother and her father. With one last smile and wave, Dee came to Cassie's side._**

**"_You ready to go?" She asked. Cassie simply nodded. _**

**_-----_**

**"You clung to that armrest the entire flight." Dee laughed, as the two reminisced about the day they left for England. **

**"I hate flying," Cassie replied sternly. Dee chuckled. Cassie stood up and walked over to her bags, taking out a picture of a small infant. "I miss him…" Dee looked at her sympathetically.**

**"I know, I know," she said sadly.**

**"We are going to miss Keera and Nate's first birthdays" Cassie pointed out causing Dee to sigh, not wanting to think about it. Cassie noted this, and quickly changed the subject. "Did I ever apologize to the woman sitting next to me for spilling my drink all over her?" **

**Dee laughed, and nodded her head yes. **

**"Man was she pissed at you." Cassie smiled. **

**"I get all jittery when I fly." Dee arched an eyebrow and grinned. **

**-----**

**Inside the castle, Severus Snape opened the notebook he had found strewn in the cave. His eyes skimmed the many pages that were filled and returned to the first page. '_It's the second of September, and I should be at home right now. However, I am stuck in some random cave in a place I believe to still be a part of England, outside of a castle where they teach magic. Hogwarts, that's the name Hermione said…_' He looked up from the page, hid eyes now narrowing with suspicion. "Miss Granger knows you, hmm?" He growled. Without bothering to glance back at the page, he closed the notebook and rose from his chair. **

**-----**

**"So Dee, do you think we'll be here until Christmas?" Cassie asked. Dee looked over her shoulder from applying some pale pink lipstick, and then turned again to her tiny mirror.**

**"I don't know…" she paused to rub her lips together, "But as much as I love Harry, Ron and Hermione, I hope not." Dee saw Cassie nod her head through the mirror.**

**"I'm supposed to be going to my dad's this year," Cassie thought aloud. Dee turned to look at her companion. Cassie was sitting on the edge of her bed, hugging a pillow close to her chest while leaning her chin on the top of it. Dee laughed at the blank stare she was getting from Cassie. **

**"Come back to me, Cass," Cassie looked up and smiled. **

**"Sorry Neisey."**

**"Ron, Harry and Hermione haven't been down her in awhile," Dee pointed out, kind of worried that they wouldn't have food for later.**

**"Maybe they are busy with classes," Cassie suggested. **

**"Probably." **

**After awhile, Dee and Cassie both curled up with their separate beds. "Night Dee," Cassie called rolling over and closing her eyes, Dee simply grunted in reply pulling the covers up by her face. **

**-----**

**He stood, felling the cold ache of his disused bones, unsure of where to find those for whom he searched. He knew that the Deux Jeune Filles had finally been awakened, and that they needed _him_ to complete the prophecy. He walked towards an entrance into the cold, stone corridor. **

**-----**

**Cassie tossed and turned for an hour, until she finally fell into a deep slumber. _"Mom is having a what?" she stuttered, horrified. _**

**"_She's having a C-section," she grandmother restated gently. Cassie could hear her mom in the background crying in her delivery room. "I don't want it" She didn't want Cassie to see her this way and Cassie completely understood. She stood in the hallway alone, as her grandma once again entered the room to help calm her mother. _**

**_Cassie walked over to the window where she could see George standing next to the baby. He signaled through the glass: 8.1 ounces and 21 inches long. Mom still hadn't decided on a name and_ _no one could yet ask her because she was in recovery. _**

**_About three hours later everyone was crowded into room 308 B "What's the name, mom?" She asked excited. The baby has just been brought in the room for the first time. _**

**"_Nathaniel Charles." Her mother answered proudly, gazing enchanted at the baby._**

**_Later that night, Cassie returned to the hospital room to see that everyone in the family had done the same. She had been refusing to hold Nate all day and she still held that position. George walked over, refusing to move until she reluctantly opened her arms to take Nate for the first time._**

**Cassie woke with a start, tears falling from her eyes. She wiped them away with an unsteady hand, and rolled over to see that Dee was still asleep. "Good," she whispered, not wanting to have disturbed her. It was very early morning, but Cassie no longer felt tired, and so she swung herself off the bed and stretched. **

**Outside she could hear late-season frogs croaking in the woods, and the cool rustle of the breeze through the trees. Feeling a sudden, overwhelming urge to freshen up, Cassie gathered some of her new clothes and some lotion and started outside to find a stream. The sky was slowly lightening from the dark of midnight to dawn, and Cassie realized that she had never voluntarily been up this early before. This thought made her laugh lightly, and she felt her spirits lift. The memories of home enclosed in the previous night's slumber were forgotten. All that Cassie could think about was the present, how magical a place they were in, and how Harry looked at her. How Ron had kissed Dee! This made her laugh again as she swung her belongings onto a rock near the edge of a large pool near the backside of the cave. **

**A/N Watch for Chapter 7 soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N This is my absolute favorite chapter! giggles happily I hope you enjoy it as much as I do. You're lucky it was even typed…. Cass lost it in the snow last week… dumb blonde, I swear. And it was right when we had a freezing rain… luckily she found it the next day and it hadn't smeared.( Shrugs) Musta been fate. **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all associated names and items belong to J. K . Rowling **

**Looking In**

**Rated: Pg-13**

**By: Handsofftheshinyshirtitsmine**

**Co-Author Cassie aka cumbacksirius **

**Chapter 7**

**Dee rolled over lazily and stretched, emitting a yawn while she did so. **

**"Mmm…." She moaned, sitting up and massaging her neck. She looked over to Cassie's bed, not immediately noting her absence. Sunlight poured into the mouth of the cave and Dee wondered what time it was. She struggled from the comfort of the bed and stood, stretching again, feeling sluggish and un-energized. She turned towards the back of the cave, running a hand through her limp curls, only then noticing that Cassie was not in the cave with her. **

**"Cass?" she called out, turning to look about the stone domain for her friend. Instead, she found a tall man clothed in dark robes standing in the cave entrance. Her eyes widened as she looked at his pale features, dark, oily hair surrounding a face defined by a large, hooked nose. Dee swallowed hard. "…umm… hello…" she managed. The man merely tipped his head towards her, not smiling. Dee's heart began to pound more furiously. "…can I help you?" He remained silent, and Dee's heart was now beating in her ears. "Cass!" she wailed. **

**-**

**Cassie looked towards the cave, frightened, and waiting to hear Dee scream again. When she heard nothing, she leapt from the pool, and hurriedly put on her clothes. Quickly, she rung out her short blonde hair, picked up her clothes, and ran towards the cave entrance. She dropped her dirty clothes as she let out a small scream at the man she was standing behind. **

**"What are you doing to my Neisey?" she shrieked furiously, causing the man to whip around, startled. His brows met in a confused fashion above his hooked nose as he saw Cassie. **

**"What are you doing to my Neisey?" she repeated, more harshly than the first time. He continued to look at her, confused. "Who are you?" Dee croaked. The man again turned to look at Dee, confusion still evident in his eyes. **

**"Hello!" She called to him again, looking up into his dark eyes in a spicy fashion. He stared back, bewildered. **

**"I should ask you the same thing" He finally said, "You are trespassing on the property of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a _private_ institution." He snarled. Dee and Cassie exchanged a glance. **

**Cassie spat "private" harshly and he lifted an eyebrow.**

**"Just answer my question." Dee said simply, feeling brave and taking a step forward. The man looked down his long nose at her. **

**" I should be telling you the same thing," he restated not wanting to reveal too much. He took a step forward, closing all the space between the two. **

**Dee stood on her tiptoes, ignoring the searing pain in her left foot, and drawing her nose in inched from his. **

**"If you give me a name, I'll give you one." She whispered. Cassie regarded the scene, and then pushed her way around the man in order to pull Dee away. Dee looked at her, confused, but noticed the temper that was all too familiar in her companion.**

**"Dee, back off." Cassie instructed her, holding her away with her hands on her shoulders. The man's face brightened. **

**"Well…Dee…" he snarled. Cassie placed her hands on her hips angrily.**

**"Who are you and what do you want?" she demanded, shifting her weight from foot to foot. **

**"I am Professor Snape, potions teacher." He replied, conceding as little information as he could. **

**"Uh huh" she said with her inborn attitude. Dee cast him a seductive glance and smiled. **

**"Well… Professor Snape…" she snarled, in a perfect imitation of him. He watched them curiously, never having encountered people who challenged him so at such a young age. **

**Cassie, lacking any patience blurted, "…What do you want?" She let go of Dee, who crossed her arms and cocked an eyebrow at Snape. **

**"Why did you come out to our cave, anyway?" Dee asked him when he failed to answer Cassie's question. **

**"What are you doing in the cave in the first place?" He countered.**

**Cassie regarded the two people standing before her, amused. They continued to argue, throwing unanswered questions at one another in rapid succession. A smile crept to her lips, despite her irritation. **

**"I would answer you but you wont me!"**

**"I wouldn't honor your questions with an answer!"**

**"Then don't expect one!" Dee was up in Snape's face again, and Cassie felt inclined to pull her away but decided against it upon realizing the scene's entertainment value. **

**"I am your elder, I demand a reply!"**

**"You're a complete stranger to me! Do you think I give a damn what you say!" **

**-**

**"Dee! Professor Snape!" Cassie looked behind Snape to where Hermione stood, flanked by Ron and Harry. The two battling persons stopped yelling abruptly, and Snape turned to see who had said his name. Ron dashed forward, shoving by Snape and throwing his arms about Dee protectively, glaring at his potions teacher.**

**"Are you alright?" He asked, concern flooding his voice. Dee's eyes remained on Snape, and she nodded slowly.**

**"I'm fine." She responded coolly. Harry walked over to Cassie, and smiled kindly. **

**"How about you?" Cassie nodded, a bit sad that her entertainment had been brought to an abrupt end.**

**Snape turned sharply, angrily striding from the cave. He scowled. "30 points from Gryffindor, and don't think I wont return."**

**"How did you know to come?" Cassie asked after the man had gone.**

**"Well…" Hermione stuttered. "… he came to see me," Her expression faltered as the others in the cave looked at her. "…somehow… I don't know… he came to me and demanded to know about 'that girl in that cave!' When I didn't tell him anything, he stormed out, and I assumed he headed here."**

**"How d'ya think the greasy git found out?" Ron wondered aloud. Dee gently pulled away from him and backed herself against the stone wall, quiet and thoughtful. The red headed boy watched her closely, and then turned back to the others. **

**"With Snape, it could have been anything." Harry said, and he, too, looked to Dee. Hermione sighed. **

**"Well, he'll be occupied with classes most of the day, and he already has detentions given out for this evening. We can try to be sure that one of us is here anytime that Snape may be able to slip away. No guarantees." She suggested causing Cassie to shake her head.**

**"No…No…" s he objected fiercely. "We don't want you to get into trouble. Neisey and I… we can take care of ourselves." **

**"But you don't know how Snape is!" Ron argued.**

**"This Snape…" Dee interjected suddenly, "…does not appear to be anything I couldn't handle." Her voice was a low purr, and she stepped forward slowly. Ron glanced at her, his eyebrows furrowed in obvious confusion. **

**"You two really should listen to 'Mione." Harry added, taking one of Cassie's hands into his own. "You could get hurt." Cassie looked up, her gaze falling into Harry's green eyes, and then she let out a short laugh. **

**"I doubt it" **

**-**

**Angered that the girls refused to accept their proposal, the three friends hastily said goodbye and left the cave.**

**"And that is that," Cassie muttered. In frustration, she pounded one fist against the cave.**

**"Cass…"Dee whispered. She came to her friend's side and caught her fist in her hand. "C'mon, lets have some breakfast." **

**The two made a small fire, and managed to toast some of their remaining bread over it, spreading the little bit of jam they had equally on each piece. **

**"What an interesting morning," Dee remarked finally. "Wish I had some coffee or a vanilla latte." **

**"Me too, and yeah, an interesting morning and I bet its not even 9!" Cassie finished off a piece of toast. "So, so you really think this Snape guy will be back?"**

**"Oh, I hope so!" Dee laughed. "I was having fun arguing with him." She grinned at her friend, who rolled her eyes.**

**"And you're a pacifist." Cassie said simply.**

**"Well, it wasn't just that…" Dee said, still longing for a cup of coffee. Cassie raised an eyebrow. **

**"What does that mean?" she questioned. **

**"He interests me! I think he could supply me with a decent conversation." Dee smiled broadly and stretched again. "He appears to be an intelligent person."**

**"Excuse me, am I not intelligent enough for you?" Cassie huffed, proceeding to pout in her own fashion. **

**"No darling… I never said that." Dee explained, not looking at Cassie's face, knowing that her pout would make her crack. Cassie huffed, throwing herself on her bed, and crossing her arms. "Right." Dee grinned, as she too, sat oh her bed.**

**"I just want to talk to him…" she said. "I always want to talk to you!"**

**In a sudden fit of exuberance, Dee leapt over and hugged Cassie happily.**

**"Oh get off!" Cassie laughed, shoving her away.**

**-**

**A/N Awww how cute. LOL! I love it, hope you liked it as well. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N We realize how short this chapter is but the next chapter makes up for it. The reasoning behind the length is a long, boring story (literally about boredom) and therefore I shall spare you the details! R and R! **

**Disclaimer: Too lazy to write one, make up your own.**

**Looking In**

**Rated: Pg-13**

**By: Handsofftheshinyshirtitsmine**

**Co-Author: Cassie aka cumbacksirius **

**Chapter 8 **

**_He didn't know exactly where they were, but they were near. He found his way across the small cavern. Unable to see in the dark, his fingers scrambled along the wall._**

**Dee had removed herself from Cassie's bed, hours previous. Cassie still longing for coffee thanks to Dee's suggestion, got up and grabbed a bottle of water, deep in her own thoughts. Dee was sitting across the cave with her black sketchbook resting on her lap, pencil ever so slightly moving. Cassie took a sip of the water and closed it, walking over to Dee, she looked down at what Dee was drawing, a picture of Snape and Ron. She appeared to be in the process of drawing herself in the middle, but Cassie couldn't be sure.**

**"I can't believe that this time last year, that book was barley used." Cassie commented, making her presence known.**

**"Hmm" Dee replied, distracted.**

**"You remember that time you lost it and we spent the whole day looking for it, and then I found it" Cassie continued, pointing at herself. Dee looked up at her companion, a smile on her face. **

**"We searched my desk! That took us an hour." **

**Cassie laughed, managing to say. "You'd think with how organized you room is that your desk would have been neater."**

**Dee snorted, "Well you know me." Cassie smiled and Dee returned to her drawing. **

**_The wall did not grow warmer as her picked his way through the caverns, he did not seem to be ascending, no warmer or sunlight found itself near him. He wondered when he might emerge, to find some respite from the cool, fickle air he choked down with each breath. He pushed he rather long, black hair behind an ear and continued his journey, slowly, meticulously. His mind wandered. He wondered why he needed to find them, two whom he had only heard about in vague whispers. He didn't ponder why he could remember nothing about himself and his past, only about the Deux Jeune Filles._**

**"Hey Cass, didn't Hermione say that they would take us into the castle to wash up sometimes?" I really need to scrub this hair." Dee pulled at one of her limp ringlets and stuck out her tongue. "Blah."**

**"Yeah, I think so. My hair has been pretty rough too." Cassie looked over at Dee, who had obviously just finished shading her picture. "Do you think they will soon?"**

**"Not so sure now, we kind of made them mad." Dee laughed. She surveyed the page she had drawn on and then closed her sketchbook quietly.**

**"Yeah we did... but..." Cassie replied hesitantly.**

**"Mm hmm" Dee urged. **

**"Well... maybe..." **

**"Continue" Dee said harshly. **

**"It's not such a bad idea" Dee's brow furrowed.**

**"At least at night" Cassie hurried in. Dee's brow relaxed, though still raised. "We will be fine." Dee assured Cassie, placing a hand gingerly on her shoulder. Cassie nodded feeling a little better. But for some reason, she still felt uneasy. **

**A/N Well I promise that chapter 9 is a lot longer. Will be up when I post Ch. 9 of the SSV, as is tradition. **


End file.
